


Anderlock in 11 pictures

by ficwriter103



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderlock, Angst, Identity Porn, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really wanted Anderlock Angst but didn't have the mental energy to arrange my thoughts in words and sentences. So here is a mini doodle comic about Anderson and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anderlock in 11 pictures




End file.
